


Flirt

by smallameangel



Series: Frans Week Short Stories [23]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Adult Frisk (Undertale), Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, References to Hamlet, Soulmates, TroupeTale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:42:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29457684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallameangel/pseuds/smallameangel
Summary: Day 1 forfransweek's2021 tumblr challenge!Monsters and humans are destined for one another, though neither knows if or when they will meet their fated partners. Sans finally meets his soulmate, but she’s Papyrus’ date!?
Relationships: Frisk & Sans (Undertale), Frisk/Sans (Undertale), Papyrus & Sans (Undertale)
Series: Frans Week Short Stories [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/650930
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Flirt

Sans sat back, pushing his bony body further into the couch as he listened to Papyrus’ voice rushing excitedly down the stairs and drumming into his ear holes. In fact, it had been a few minutes now that he had gone into his room with the human they had just met that morning. 

Bright golden eyes that flashed like fire the instant they had seen his face. Those eyes... they had taken his breath away. And although he knew he was supposed to feel all gloomy about their complete and utter ignorance of monster customs, his soul kept pounding in his ribcage. 

Every monster knew what that feeling meant. Pure infatuation. Unyielding. All consuming. It was everything he expected it to be and more. A few monsters in high school had met their matches then. Gossip had run rampant about the two couples, how they had met, if they even were soulmates, if they had *ahem* done the deed, or if all of that was just to be popular and get everyone’s attention. One couple stayed friends, though the gossip had permanently ruined their relationship. The other dropped out amidst speculation that the human had somehow gotten pregnant and that they were eloping against their parents’ wishes. 

Now, seven years later, it was his turn. But he had choked. Their burning eyes had scorched his mouth shut, giving his brother ample time to snatch up his soulmate before he could say anything.

He contemplated what he should have said had his dumb head reacted in time. A joke, a pun, a rhyme maybe?

WOWIE!

He heard his brother’s voice echo through the house before everything went suspiciously quiet. His brother’s natural exuberance made him extremely likable, so if this human ended up falling for him...

SANS! WE NEED YOUR ADVICE ON THESE COSTUMES FOR OUR PARTS IN HAMLET NEXT YEAR! WHAT DO YOU THINK?

Papyrus called as he strode out of his room wearing an outfit and dapper cape befitting the role of Horatio. 

Sans looked up, his mind still jumbled from his thoughts, and nodded non-chalantly.

* lookin’ good bro. hangs off your frame nicely. 

What was this about? Sans scoured his mind before remembering an off-handed comment his brother had made a few weeks prior whilst dashing out the door to his college classes. 

WELL OF COURSE IT HANGS OFF OF MY FRAME NICELY! I HAVE PERFECT POSTURE, UNLIKE THE LAZY SKELETON SITTING ON THE COUCH. 

A giggle floated through the air, slowly filling it with sweetness and mirth. The sound resonated through every ounce of bone in his body, calming him with its soft tones. He faintly noticed a twinkling of something in Papyrus’ eyes, but his mind felt numbed and stuffed with warm, fluffy cotton. 

AND WHAT DO YOU THINK OF FRISK’S COSTUME, SANS? MUFFET THOUGHT THAT WINGS WOULD WORK BEST WHEN OPHELIA DIES, BUT WE’RE NOT SURE...

Frisk? That was her name? Frisk. He repeated it over and over in his mind. Sans began mulling over what kind of pun or joke he could make to impress her, but as soon as she stepped out of Papyrus’ room in her long, white, lace-embroidered dress, all coherent thought left him. 

SANS? 

*huh? yeah... i mean ophelia is pretty much hamlet’s angel, so... 

There was that sweet sweet sound again. He watched her eyes close and her hands cover her mouth as the sound of her giggle flew into his ear holes. Gosh, he could listen to her for hours...

*AHEM* FRISK, WHY NOT GO DOWN THE STAIRS TO SHOW SANS WHY WE’RE NOT SURE ABOUT THE WINGS?

*Oh! Sure Papyrus. 

She smiled at him as she walked down the stairs. Those golden eyes. Their fiery glow was setting his soul ablaze. 

And then it happened. The shriek as she tripped on her dress, her hands splaying out in front of her to break her fall down the stairs. 

Sans’ soul ached from the very thought of his soulmate being hurt. He had to do something!

There she was, in his arms. Sans hadn’t even realized that he had teleported until he found himself at the foot of the stairs, the fallen human safely in his lap. She was so close that he could smell her floral shampoo. And their souls! Oh, he could swear he could feel hers thrumming with excitement! All he could focus on was the warmth emanating from her. But now was his chance! He had to make a good impression. 

He needed a joke. Anything, quick! A brief chuckle cleared his mind just enough as he helped his soulmate up. 

* did ya have a nice trip? i wasn’t expecting to meet you this fall. 

He was expecting the usual screech of malcontent to emanate from the pit of frustration that was his brother... but instead he was met with laughter. Crystalline laughter that washed off of the beautiful, wonderful human in waves. 

* Sans... It’s nice to meet you too. 

With a stupid grin on his face, Sans looked up to see his brother give him a not-so-subtle wink. Had he known that whole time? He would have to ask later. For now, he just wanted to live in the moment.


End file.
